The ledgend of the golden wolf
by Five by Five gurl
Summary: There was once a legend. A story of a Golden wolf who united sworn enemies and sacrifised herself to save them from a threat more dangerous than she knew possible. For centuries, this story was a tale used to scare young children. But history always repeats itself eventually, and when Bella appears to be the centre, the Cullens and the Pack must find a way to prevent the worst.
1. The end that began forever

AN: I wrote this story when I was 11 years old, Five years since writing this chapter, and having a new account, a new fandom and not re-visited this story since, I stumbled across an this story on my old laptop. When I first wrote this, I remember being so proud of it, now it's just kind of embarrasing. I could hardly read it myself. So I took the old version of this chapter down, and edited it. I didn't change the content, only corrected any mistakes, typos and included some much needed punctuation. So here it is, I don't ,any people will read this, but I felt I owed it to the story to at least try to fix it. I'll continue to re-do each chapter when I have the time.

* * *

"Okay, lets talk" I said, it sounded braver than I felt. I was shaking, with worry no doubt, and I felt hot, even though the air was freezing.

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella we're leaving"

I took a deep breath too, and tried to stop myself shaking.

This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared, but I still had to ask. "Why now?" "another year-"

"Bella it's time, how much longer could we stay in forks? After all, Carlisle can barely pass for thirty now and he's claiming thirty three. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me, I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace, Why did we have to leave if they were going, I felt uncomfortably hot now, and I was shaking hard, I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea , I realised I had misunderstood

" when you say we-"

" I mean my family and myself" Each word separate distinct, I shook harder, I almost felt angry.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without impatience, It took me a few minuets before I could speak "ok" I said " I'll come with you."

"You can't. Bella, where we're going, its not the right place for you"

"Where you are is the right place for me!"

"I'm no good for you Bella"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

I sounded angry, but also like I was begging.

"You're the very best part of my life".

"My world is not for you." He replied grimly, I felt like screaming

"What happened with Jasper- that was nothing Edward, nothing!"

"Your right-" He agreed "-it was exactly what was to be expected"

"You promised! In phoenix, you promised that you'd stay"

"As long as that it was best for you" he interrupted to correct me

" NO! this is about my soul isn't it? I shouted furious, the words exploding out of me - somehow it still sounded like a plea"

"-Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward! I don't care!, you can have my soul, I don't want it without you, you can have it. Its yours already!"

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me"

That's where I blanked out, my mind couldn't comprehend all he was saying

" you…. don't…..want… me?"

"No, your not good for me Bella"

My mind swirled, I didn't hear what else he said, and then he was gone.

I shook so hard my vision was blurred, I tried to follow him, but couldn't,

I fell to the floor and let the pain engulf me

In the distance I heard the snuffling of a large animal

I reran Edward words in my head

_I don't want you to come with me Bella_

_Your no good for me_

_We're leaving_

_**NO**__!_

Suddenly, without my muscles telling me to do so I jumped up, and didn't fall flat on my face, a first. I leapt forwards, the heat building inside me, shaking so so hard I felt like my bones would shatter.

I was terrified, I felt all my bones and muscles snap and reform, What the hell was happening, I felt something, fur? explode from me.

I landed of four legs,_ wait four? _I was much higher than I should be, I exteneded my arm, trying to reach out for someone, but where my arm should have been, there was an enormous, fury, clawed paw. I let out a frightened howl, howl?,

_Somebody help me, please?_

That was when I heard a voice


	2. leaving

I had endangered her. I had hurt her, I had lied to her, and then I had left her. There nothing in the universe could pain me more than that. I wanted to turn around, to go back to her, to tell her that it was a unforgivable, stupid, selfish lie that I had told, that I didn't want her, that I didn't _love_ her.

I heard her call my name, It took all my hundred years worth of self control to stop myself from turning back, I gritted my teeth and forced myself to keep running,

Because I did love her, with all that I was, and so much more, and that, was why I had to leave, so that she could live and be happy, happy and human. Like she should be, like we all should be, and maybe one day, many years into her future, she would realise, she would remember that I would love her, forever, maybe she would know, that I left for her, and maybe she would forgive me. One day.

I couldn't hear her now. But I could hear the distant rumbling of cars, I barely noticed.

Then I heard a forlorn howl of a wolf, echoing eerily around the misty forest, I stopped, the poor beast sounded terrified, and heartbroken, I gathered the wolf was a she wolf, she sounded so familiar, yet like nothing I had ever heard before, maybe I was going insane without Bella.

I didn't care.


	3. ledgends and wolves

******__**

**Ummm, who are you?"**

A voice in ,my said, I yelped and jumped backwards, was I insane

**"Nope, your just a wolf, a girl wolf granted, I didn't know we could get those, I'll have to ask the elders…****..**his voice trailed off

**so what's your name?"**

"WAIT WHAT?" I was shaking in fear, a wolf? Yepp I was insane, I didn't care,

**"Okay, just relax, I'll explain everything k? my names Sam, will you tell me yours, then I can come and find you, try not to get to upset, I know your afraid, that's understandable I'm gunna tell you what you are okay."**

Great, I have hallucinations called Sam, just great

**"You got it wrong kiddo, your not insane, but it can drive you to a point where you are"**

"Umm, what are you talking about?" I asked my hallucination

**"Okay so us Quileute's "**

**"Wait I'm not Quileute? "**

**"Your not? Well, that changes things, I mean, are you sure you don****'****t have a distant Quileute relative or something?"**

**"Well I might do", I said unsure**

**"Well, have you heard about the Quileute legends"**

Oh I remembered them, I reran all of Jacobs story telling through my mind, I felt a stab of pain as I remembered the reason why I knew them, ed--him

**"Wait the JACOB boy told you?!"**

**"Yeah",** I told him guiltily

********

"Well, umm, I guess we blew the treaty

Anyway, they're true"

_Nothing new to me, I had planned to join the very same people of the legends,_

_"But how did I connect to these legends?"_

_You connect to them because you are a werewolf, a protector of humans, you protect the weak and innocent from our enemies, vampires_

_Vampires! I panicked, I was a wolf! How was this possible, shouldn't there be some kind of law that a person can only be broken by so many mythical beings, wasn't one family of the dark danger enough for a lifetime? Why me?_

_But how does a wolf kill a, stone hard, cold, horrifyingly strong and fast, blood drinking immortal, my head span_

_"Who exactly are you kid, Its like you know everything about, bloodsuckers"_

_I winced_

_"That's because--umm, well, I found out about the Cullen's", wince_

_"Yes, I gathered that, but who are you?"_

_"I-Im Bella, Bella swan"_

_"BELLA! Bella, your fathers worried sick, we thought the bloodsuckers killed you, okay don't move an inch I'm going to call the other's"_

__

Wait there are others?

****


	4. meeting the pack

AN: thanx all you awesome reviewers, virtual edward hugs for all of you

I was unsure if he was an illusion of my mentality or not, but Sam, real or not let out a wild, deafening howl, not a frightened one, or an angry one, but a commanding one, a call, an order

Within seconds two more voices faded into my head

" Sup boss" one said

" wait a minuet" the other said

" we have a newbie man"

" HEY KID" they both yelled mentally

" uhh heyy" I whispered back

" the newbie's a girl?"

that's when Sam intervened

" yes, I'm gunna ask the elders about that"

" so kid, I'm Jared"

" and I'm Paul"

" so.." Paul said

" so.. Who the hell are you kid" he laughed

" she's.." Sam attempted to say

" I'm Bella swan"

" oh hey bell.. BELLA!?

Paul yelled alarmed

" wow"

" who'd of thought it, the leech girl a wolf"

That reminded me of Edward and the others thoughts became alarmed

" the stinking bloodsucker left you alone?" Sam

" filthy bastard" Jared

" I'LL KILL HIM" Paul

I whimpered

" s'ok bells , you stay there, we'll come get you now, just howl, so we know where bouts you are"

Sam said sympathetically

Paul was still insulting the ' stinkin, idiotic bloodsucker'

I let out a howl, I didn't mean to, but it sounded, lonely, heartbroken

" we won't let him get away with this bells" jared whispered just for me, of course they could all still hear his thoughts

They set off running, I could see the blurred trees in there heads, I tried to distract myself

" wow how fast can we run"

" faster than anything you could imagine, you can test it later, I'll take you on patrol tomorrow, we'll test you" Sam said,

They were getting closer now, I could hear the snapping of twigs and rustle of leaves under huge paws, That's when I saw them

I heard a gasp, as they all stopped dead in front of me.

an: Review cos you love me


	5. Animal iv'e become

**an: I know its short but ive been so busy, now I think i'm gunna go with Twilightbrawler's idea, but that is gunna have to wait for the next chapters, enjoy  
**

**I could see myself through their eyes and it shocked me, I was Huge. I looked at them in panic, but then let out a sigh of relief, I was tiny compared to them, Sam was a deep midnight black colour, and he was at least twice my height, but that wasn't what shocked me, the fact that my long sleek golden fur was covered in bright scarlet blood did though , and my eyes, were black, a sparkling black, no pupil, nothing, just an endless pit of darkness, I took a step forward in fright, and I winced, it hurt, I wondered how I got the injury's,**

_**Don't move Bella, your healing as we speak, the injuries, are the sign of a alpha**_ came Sam's awed voice

_Wow bells_ **stuttered Paul and Jared**

_Wow doesn't cover it_ **I said**

**I could feel myself healing, and I could soon move without pain, but my fur was still smothered in blood**

_We better get you back to la push_ **Sam said**

_You'll have to stay there until we sort stuff out with Charlie_

_Ok_ **I said**

_RACE YOU THEIR BELLS _**Paul yelled excitedly**

**I didn't feel like racing, I just felt like curling up in a ball and crying over Edward, and the Cullen's and being a wolf and well, life, but I didn't want to drag the others down with me so I agreed reluctantly**

**_And I had to admit, it was exhilarating, twice as fast as Edward ever was, I was easily much faster than Paul, but I didn't know the way, so I let him think he was winning, in minuets I could see the trees that separated forks from la push , I waited a few strides, and then flew the rest, I ghosted past Paul, who had started to resemble a greyish blur and past the boundaries and into a place that was to be my home._**

**_an: review please_**


	6. phasing lessons

AN: to answer your questions no Bella isn't the alpha, yet, I Might make her be it later though, I'm not sure, it just means it is her bloodline to be alpha, you'll understand later

**I heard Paul's upset, and slightly angry mental voice**

_No fair Bella, you must have cheated_

_Its not my fault your slow _**I told him**

**He pounced at me playfully, so I lunged at him, he was much stronger than I was, and he soon had me pinned to the floor, but then the shaggy black mass that was Sam shoved him off**

_You can fight later, lets get her to Emily first_

_whatever you say oh might alpha _**Paul said jokingly **

_get on with it paul_** sam said grinning**

**I followed Sam further into la push and we soon came to a small wooden house, it was beautiful,**

_Wait here_ **Sam ordered me, I stood still while the boys raced off,**

**First Jared's voice faded from my awareness, then pauls, then Sam said to me**

_Wait here, we're gunna get you some clothes and stuff_

_Okay_ **I said, my voice sounded dead, even to me**

**His voice faded to and I could now hear them talking, they were human again, I waited as I was told, soon Sam came back as the huge black wolf, with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in his mouth**

**He placed them in front of me, and walked away, but wait, **_I had NO idea how to turn human again_

**Sam laughed, a strange kind of bark tumbling from his mouth,**

_oh yeah, _**he said **_you need to calm down, and imagine yourself human standing on two feet_

_That didn't sound to hard, _**I tried, and failed, Sam's voice faded again and I was left to phase back.**

**Several good tries, and a million bad ones, I managed to calm down enough to phase back, I quickly grabbed the clothes from the floor and pulled them on, I noticed two long, healing scars down my arm, I traced them with my fingers, I'd have to ask Sam what he meant by the injuries being the sign of an alpha later,**

**an: **thanks 4 reading, I want at least 4 more reviews before I add another chapter


	7. empty

**Almost an hour later, I was human, wearing ridiculously huge clothes and standing in Sam and Emily's living room, as soon as I phased back, I had felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness, almost numbness, Sam said it was because my wolf self dealt with my pain over Edward in a different way, the wolf didn't understand the pain, it overwhelmed the animals mind, so the wolf form changed the pain into something it understood, anger, now, I was human again, I was numb, but I still felt the pain, and it hurt worse than anything, broken bones, the sheer mass of 500 pounds of solid metal flying into you, the agonizing fire you felt with a vampires bite, I would take it any day, anything in trade for this pain, the loss.  
**

**Sam had explained my injuries,  
**

**He said that he, was the alpha, the pack leader, though he wasn't meant to be, he was the alpha because he was the first to phase, he phased alone, I couldn't imagine how hard that would have been, I still felt insane, and I had three others with me, he, I had to admit, was the perfect leader, calm, not quick to judge, but willing to be strict if necessary, he said that I was probably related to the last alpha, Jacob blacks great grandfather, I had wanted to smile at that, I was related to Jacob, a nice thought, but I hadn't been able to will my lips to do so, the felt frozen, my whole body did, well the word 'whole' didn't seem fitting, I felt to empty, That is what I'd always be  
**

_**Empty..  
**_

An: I'm not to happy with this chapter, it seems kinda like a filler, but I haven't had a lot of time as its my birthday and I've been busy buying prezzies for my sisters ( we're triplets) promise I'll update my Monday at da latest tho :) :) xx


	8. imprinting and orders

An: I know my chapters are too short, if I get another five reviews I'll make the next one twice as long, the more exiting parts coming next anyway

**Everything seemed to be happening to quickly for my mind to catch up, Sam introduced me to Emily, his girlfriend and imprintee, he explained what imprinting was, how Emily was like gravity to him, how she kept him there, He loved her so much, it hurt me to watch, Sam kept me away from Emily as much as he could at first, he said in case I loose control and hurt her, she had already been hurt by one of us, but I didn't ask about it, she didn't seem to mind, that was how imprinting worked,**

**I did not like the sound of imprinting, the absoluteness, the forcefulness, the way you didn't have a choice, how once you imprinted, the imprintee ruled your life, and your heart, I hoped to god in all his scarce mercy that it wouldn't happen to me, anything but that.**

**the guys, Paul, Jared and Sam took me for a test run once it got dark, Thanks to my size, so much smaller than them, I was rocket fast and agile, I could easily dart between the dense trees, just like ed.. him, I flinched slightly, but they didn't notice that,**

**they noticed my thought though**

_don't think about the leech Bella, we can go much faster than them anyway**, **_**Paul said haughtily, someone still seemed a little angry from the race**

_I can see tons better than you though squirt _**Jared teased**

**they decided to test my stamina next, they chased me all the way to Canada and back before I collapsed in a heap by some tree**

_and I can run for longer than her too _**Paul said smugly **_now lets test her FIGHTING skills _

**I growled, then groaned, too exhausted to try to get away, however I was saved by Sam**

_maybe not now Paul_ **he said**

**but Paul lunged for my throat anyway, he ripped at it, I yelped in pain**

**that was when I got my first experienced the binding of an Alpha command**

"_PAUL ENOUGH"_ **came a heavy double timbre voice, I felt a weight on me that made me want to fall down, but it wasn't directed to me, it was at Paul, Paul immediately fell to his knees, his legs buckling under the weight of the command, his head fell in front of Sam, Sam looked down at him with pained eyes, and I could tell he hated doing that to him, making his brother in sense bow down to him, it made me sick, so I have no idea how Sam felt**

**except I do…. I can hear his thought**

_I'm so sorry Paul_ **Sam said softly**

**Paul raised slowly to his feet, he looked angry**

**but he said**

_s'ok man, you didn't want to, I was asking for it_

_are you ok bells? _**they all asked me**

_I'm good which_** I was, well, the bite was healing, I didn't feel all right, though I supposed I never would again, not after he left**


	9. elders

**an: **50 reviews!! wow, when I started to write this I thought no one would like it, ok I know I promised a longer chapter but there isn't much more I could do with this one, the next one is gunna be longer than all of them put together so hang in there

**Things were going well in the pack, until Sam took me to see the elders..**

**The elders were like the council of the Quileute tribe, the experts on legends, werewolves, myths, and vampires, and it was too much for me**

**We gathered around the bonfire, me half-hiding behind the guys, and then Billy, Jacobs father told me the legends, I could hardly pay attention, I was worried about Jacob, Worried that maybe he would be like me, and none of us wanted that fate for him**

**I listened to Billy as best I could, flinching every time he mentioned the **_**other**_** kind of monster, I hated how Billy made them sound, **_**hated **_**how he made out my former family seem like dark, evil creations, but maybe, I voice in my head said **_**maybe **_**they were, they left me alone to suffer through this, **_**NO **_**I fought back this thought, of course they were good, it was me who wasn't, a little plain human, not worthy of gods like them, I tried to hide these thought from the others, who despised the vampires, but they saw right through me, of course.**

**When Billy finished telling me, Harry, Leah and Seth's father Took a step forwards**

" **I'm sorry this happened to you Bella, we will help you as best we can, but first we need to see you in wolf form", I took a deep shaky breath the nodded, I ran into the trees, stripped of my clothes, I let the heat spread around my body, I had practised phasing, after a few minuets I felt my golden fur explode from me, I felt the familiar sensation of my bones cracking and reforming, the landing with a silent thud on four paws, twice the height of my human form, all this took just a second, what seemed like a very long second, I glided into the clearing, my nose wrinkled at the smell of burning.**

**The elders gasped**

" **what does this mean"**

" **she can't be the one"**

" **why her?"**

" **how could we have let this happen"**

" **I'm so sorry Bella"**

**My hackles stiffened, I whined in distress, I didn't understand, the old Quil asked Sam " Sam, when Bella first phased, was she injured like you?"**

" **Actually, she was, I was going to ask you about that"**

**The elders all paled " I'm so sorry Bella" Billy repeated, Sam gave him a questioning look, then signalled me to go back to the woods and phase, I nodded my huge head, as I turned around Paul grabbed my scruff, and threw himself on my back, landing astride me like a horse, I almost laughed, **

" **you have to give me a ride home now bells" he said**

" **Paul, why don't you just phase and run yourself home?" Jared asked**

" **cos bells is faster" Paul retorted**

**I sighed but began to run, Paul seemed to enjoy it, about halfway to his house it dawned on me, had Sam told him to keep an eye on me, then I realised something else, I hadn't been left alone since the first time I phased, why did I need to be watched?**

**I reached pauls house, all but threw him off my back and raced to Sam and Emily's place, I howled when I got in sight of the house so Emily knew I was coming, she met me outside with some spare clothes, she looked pale to, did she know what was going on?**

" **I'm sorry bells" she said, and then I lost all hope, what was going on, why was everyone acting strange, and why was everyone sorry, I huffed in annoyance but butted my nose into her hand to say thanks for bringing me her clothes, I don't know why she did, I must have destroyed enough of her wardrobe the first few days, she put the clothes in front of me, patted my great fury head and walked away, I groaned again, I was being treated like a giant puppy, I calmed myself down, and phased back, glad I had two feet again, I pulled on the clothes, and jogged inside, Emily greeted me with a fierce hug**

"**Emil…" I tried to ask before she cut me off " Sam wants you back in the clearing" she told me, then smiled, she threw a bag of food at me, " take these with you, they must be starving, they haven't eaten in like… two hours" she laughed, I giggled then sighed, " sure" I said before jumping in Jared's pick-up truck and driving towards the forest**

**I could hear them before I could see them**

" **should we tell her?"**

**I leapt from the car and sprinted into the clearing, Sam's voice wavered towards me**

" **Bella we need to tell you who you are"**

**an: 10 more reviews??**


	10. paranoia, ledgends and makeovers

**an:**ok I'm finding it realy hard to write long chapters, hope you enjoy anyway,

**" Sam, I don't understand?", " Bella, there is a legend we didn't tell you about, we didn't think it was important, I just though it was a coincidence that, well……, we need to tell you the story for you to understand about……… well Billy will tell you"**

**" Bella you better sit down" Billy's deep voice sounded, I dropped onto the log next to Jared, my nerves were on edge, and I didn't know why**

**" one long ago, long before taha aki and utlapa, there was a great she wolf, her fur was said to be more golden than the newest sun, it was said to shine like sun rays, very much like yours.**

**They say her eyes shone like diamond and brighter than fire, she ran faster than the wind and was lighter than air, she was said to once have been a beautiful human, more gorgeous than the moon and the stars, but she fell in love with a cold one, and he broke her heart, shattered her into a million, pieces beyond repair, it was said that she phased that night, she found a pack of six wolves like her, and she found a place with them.**

**Despite what the cold one did to her, she forgave him, to her, there was nothing to forgive and she despised the way the pack hunted her precious creatures, she left the pack, avoiding a fight and lived years alone in the dark woods, the story from here was unclear, what we understand is she found a threat powerful enough to destroy all that was near to her, her former coven, and her pack, it is said she gave her life so they could live, and that the last words she said was that her spirit would return In the form of her descendants, and that her death drove the Quileute's and the cold ones alike into a deep grief, causing the wolves to stop transforming for centuries.**

**When they began to phase again, they were not the blood thirsty creatures they were before, but a real pack, pack brothers, and no other she-wolf ever returned to the pack."**

**My mouth fell open, and despite my usual self control, began to shake, I felt my eyes widen, I was going to phase, I leapt away from Billy, not wanting to hurt him, the red heat built up and spread throughout my body, my frame shook so much I blurred, the golden fur I had just begun to despise flew out from me, and I landed on four legs,**

**I was overwhelmed with grief, so was I some kind of spirit, a legend, Just another vampires distraction, didn't I mean anything at all? I threw back my head and let out a forlorn howl, Sam gave me a look so full of sympathy I was surprised his head didn't explode, He ran into the forest and then I heard his comforting alpha voice**

_It's ok Bella, that doesn't have to happen to you, I won't let, it, we won't let it_

**The Jared's voice joined us**

_Don't panic bells, Sam will think of something, maybe it isn't true, maybe its just a legend_

_WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON, WHERES THE BLOOD SUC----_ **Pauls voice made me jump, I hadn't realised he had phased, he must have heard me howl**

**I replayed the last conversation in my head and he let out a stream of unfamiliar, what I thought sounded like cussing, I was glad I didn't understand Quileute**

_That isn't right is it boss?_

**He asked confidently**

**Sam didn't say anything**

_Bella phase back, you need rest, Paul can take over your patrol _**Sam said**

_HEYY!_ **Pauls annoyed voice**

_Do it Paul _**the other boys said**

_Fine_ **he huffed before disappearing into the trees,**

**I bowed my head to Sam before heading for home, Jared ran with me, I was so tired we ran neck and neck,**

**I had to admit he almost cheered me up, he had very bright, easygoing thoughts, not a pessimist like the others, only problem was, he was a little too cheerful**

**_ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRRIIIGGGHHTT SIDE OFF LIFE _he sang, I didn't complain though, and his mood was infectious, soon I was humming along myself, he noticed and gave me a huge wolfy grin, he howled when we approached the house, he ran into the trees to phase, I guess he went to tell Emily the situation because she came out with more clothes for me, she gave me a comforting smile before going back into the kitchen to finish cooking what smelt like pizza, nice, Emily's cooking.**

**Once I was decent I jogged into the house, confronted by the sight of Sam, with makeup on, I did a double take and turned to Emily for confirmation, only to see a little girl of about the age of three dressed like a miniature Barbie holding a little bag of lipstick, I giggled, she was really cute,**

**" lovin the look Sam, that colour reeaaly suits you" he grimaced**

**" so who's the kid"**

**" that's Emily's cousin, Clair, she wanted to give someone a makeover and Emily was busy.." his voice trailed off when Emily bustled into the kitchen holding a camera**

**" great work Clair-bear, now show the camera your creation sweetie" Clair squealed and ran to pose in front of Sam, Emily snapped hundreds of photos, I would pay for you to put that up on the**

** board at the station but I wouldn't deny that right from paul**

**" ha ha Bella" Sam moaned I grinned then went to sit on the couch, before long I was asleep, I dreamt of golden fur, cold ones and little girls holding make-up**

**I must have been asleep for hours when I was awoken by some familiar, panic stricken howls.**

**an: review please xx**


	11. fighting

**an: ok keep reviewing, the more reviews the more likley i'll update quick xx**

**I leapt up from the couch, shaking the nightmare from my mind, I turned around to see Emily's dead pale face, she had obviously come to wake me up, I could hear little Clair crying from upstairs**

**" don't go outside Emily, stay in the house, I'll go see what's going on" I said quickly, she nodded weakly, and went upstairs to quieten Clair I ran outside, not bothering to undress, forgetting about the clothes I burst out of my skin, I was four legged now and flying,**

_FALL BACK PAUL NOW_ **came sams double timbre alpha voice, I gasped at the situation, through Paul and Sam's minds I could see, three, inhumanly beautiful silhouettes against the black forest, ignoring the stabbing pain in my wolf heart, I growled, vampire, I could see the fight going on as easily as if I was there, and I didn't like what I was seeing.**

**Sam, with what looked like a broken leg, had huge open gashes running across his back, Paul, a missing part of one ear and a painfully sickening rib sticking out of his side, his body also covered in gashes, they were fighting the vampires, and losing.**

_Don't fight them, fall back guys, wait for me _**I told them hurriedly**,

_NO go get Jared, we need backup, get him to get hold of the elders, then come back, we can hold the leeches off for that long_ **Sam ordered me**

**I doubted the could, they both looked spent**

_Right_ **I whispered, determinedly**

_You ok Paul_ **I asked**

_Never been better_ **he gasped**

**I turned on my tail and raced faster than I had ever before towards Jared's place, I doubted even Edward could keep up with me now. Everything was blurred but I could see everything crystal clear.**

**I had to risk running on the high street but no ordinary humans were around, I stopped outside Jared's house, I could hear him snoring, If the situation wasn't so desperate, I would have laughed, I went up to his window and barked three sharp barks, he would know what that meant, Sam had practised it with us, two barks mean patrol, three meant we were under attack, I heard him gasp and run to his window, he gave me a understanding nod and grabbed his phone, He had Billy on in a flash, explained what was going on, then he leapt from the window, his clothes trailed behind him and he had four paws before he hit the ground**

**I showed him what was going on with my mind as we ran, he was panicked**

_Guys come quick_ **I heard Paul shout, I was glad to see he had healed, but now **

**Sam was fighting, and he looked in bad shape, me and Jared picked up the pace, our muscles reaching their limit as we reached out utmost speed, I was just ahead of Jared, and now I could smell the leeches for myself, ouch, it burned bad, I wrinkled my nose in disgust, With one final bound, I threw myself in front of Sam, and went for the vampires throat.**

**I ripped, then tore at the leech, I ripped his arms while Sam got his head, Paul helped us pin it down, Jared and the other vampires circled each other, as soon as I could see Sam and Paul could finish this one off, I turned on the one Jared was stalking, we leapt at the same time, and that one was finished to, I saw Sam phase back and set a fire to burn the pieces, as I turned on the other vampire, I saw its red eyes widen, it almost looked scared, then it turned and took off like a bat from hell, then it was gone.**

_Nice job guys_ **I laughed shakily, but for some reason they were all looking at me in awe.**

_What?_

_Bells, you were amazing, how did you know what to do?_

**I cringed**_ well, I did know some vampires once_ **I winced again and the others quickly changed the subject.**

_We should head back, they must be wondering if we survived_ sams wistful voice,** I knew he would be wanting to see Emily.**

_Mind if I come, I'm starving_ **asked Jared**

_Sure_ **Sam agreed**

**We all trotted back at a slow pace, exhausted, I could feel all my wounds heal, and soon a could walk without limping, Paul on the other hand, couldn't**

_You ok Paul?_** Jared asked before I could**

_I'm fine_

_Why isn't your leg healing _**I wondered**

_An injury like that may take a little longer, Bella, don't worry, he'll be fine in an hour or two_ **Sam said**

**The rest of the journey was in silence**

**We reached the house soon, and then it dawned on me**

_Maybe I should stay wolf, in case the leech comes back, I'm not tired_ **I whispered, though, the last part was a lie, I mainly wanted to do it because I had the least injury's, and I wanted to come to turns with the fact that I just killed something I never though I would, and I wasn't sure what I thought about that**

_Well if your sure, we'll bring you some food out, _**Sam said kindly**

**I sighed and sat down, while a relieved looking Emily ran outside holding a handful of jeans for the boys, she placed one in each of their mouths, she kissed Sam on his great furry head, and turned back for the house, the boys raced to phase, and I settled into wait, all the boys minds faded away and I was left in a peaceful silence, about ten minuets later Emily cam outside with an enormous bowl of loads of food inside it, I wolfed it down, then gave her a grateful look, she understood**

**" see you later Bella" she sighed tiredly, and headed inside, probably to bed, I wished I could sleep to, but I was already out now so I took the chance and went to practise my running, I was even faster than I was when I first phased, but exhaustion quickly overwhelmed me, and I slowed to a trot, three house later, my patrol brought me back to Emily's place, Jared and Paul rushed outside to**

** meet me.**

**"Go phase back Bella, our patrol now, in about an hours time kick Sam out of his bed and tell him to get his lazy ass patrolling k?"**

**I nodded and dragged my feet toward the clothes Emily had left me, I willed myself to return to human form, Once I had two feet I pulled on the clothes and tripped into the house, I grabbed a glass of water from the counter, gulped it down in one go, then collapsed onto the couch, I fell asleep almost immediately.**

**That was the night the nightmares started**


	12. when things go wrong

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**I don't own twilight and neither do you!**

**an: ****I know its short but its important, review or I will provoke the volturi and blame you**

_I dreamt of the fight, I was in the dream and so was Paul and Sam, but we were different, my fur was still golden but my eyes were scarlet, I had huge fangs dripping with blood, we advanced on the vampires, but they were just dark shadows laughing menacingly, I leapt for the tallest ones stone throat, his face black, his eyes black, its hair black, then suddenly its eyes flashed, changed to a deep red, the hair twisted and turned bronze, its face changed to the most heart breakingly beautiful thing That I ever laid my eyes laid on._

_And then I killed Edward, where I caught his throat, instead of the familiar metallic screech, blood poured from his marble skin, covering my fur in Edwards blood, but my dream self didn't stop, I lunged again and again, my pack tried to stop me, I dropped Edwards lifeless carcass on the floor and turned on them, soon, I had killed them to, and I lay in my loved ones blood, and howled a laugh_

I woke up Gasping, then loud and clear, came a joyful howl, so I hadn't dreamt that up, I ran upstairs to change into some new clothes, fighting the urge to scream the whole time,

I raced downstairs and out the door, there I found Paul and Jared play fighting, Jared was so busy trying to dodge Paul that he didn't look where he was going and ran straight into an unsuspecting tree, I laughed

" you dumb mutt, the poor tree never stood a chance against your stupidity" Paul barked a laugh, he pounced at me and sent me flying I landed on my back with two huge brown paws pinning me down, he gave me a wolfy grin and jumped back at Paul, I laughed again, then went back inside to help Emily cook breakfast

" morning Bella" she said cheerfully as she wrestled Clair into a chair and placed a plate of sausages in front of her " morning em"

" you wanting breakfast?" she asked " sure, the others will want some too though"

" no doubt" she agreed with a smile

I went to sit next to Clair, who was having huge trouble cutting up her food, I reached over and did it for her

" thwanks bewwa" she smiled, " s'ok Clair-bear, are you gunna give Sam another make over today?"

She started to say something when Jared and Paul ran in, Jared lifted Clair up by the arms and swung her round, the little girl squealed in delight, sending high pitched giggles bouncing off the walls, then Jared threw Clair on my lap and went to pile his plate high with food, it was gone in seconds so he went back for more.

Clair wanted to eat the rest of her breakfast outside so I went to sit with her, she gulped it all down and soon Paul and Jared followed

" so Clair you since you were so rudely interrupted how bout you give Paul a make over instead?" Paul grinned

"no he's two bwig and ugwy" she said seriously, I turned to see Paul's reaction, he was pretending to be mad at her, I turned to back to Clair when I heard a deep growl, I looked back at Paul in horror.

He was loosing control fast and he was shaking, he was about to phase

"EASY PAUL CALM DOWN" I yelled, this seemed to make him angrier and I could hear his skin begin to stretch, all I had time to do was push Clair across the garden roughly before he exploded into a huge snarling wolf

"PAUL!" Sam shouted from the woods

I realised with horror that the huge grey wolf advanced on Clair, quickly, eyes enraged, then he leapt, I did to, I Was a wolf before I landed on the ground, I met pauls attack head on, our angry snarls echoing through the forest, out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily pull a crying Clair gently into the house,

_Paul relax_ I ordered him, he didn't listen

_PAUL_ still anger

"_**PAUL STOP"**_ my voice shocked me, instead of my usual voice, this one rang with a double timbre, Paul collapsed in front of me, in a stance that clearly stated I was boss, I stood stock still, only one thing could make a wolf do that, the voice of the alpha


	13. becoming alpha

an: sorry it has taken so long but I just could not get this right, I kept writing, then deleating, writing then deleating, I still don't think this is right but I couldn't stand keeping you all waiting any longer so enjoy

I froze, unable to think, just a little clock in the back of my head

_Tick tick tick_ _**Alpha Alpha Alpha **_

Sam was the one that broke the deathly silence, he phased in alarm landing on all fours as the huge black, wolf, eyes wide with shock

_Bella, I-I think you are the she alpha from the legends_

All my hope dropped, I had almost convinced myself that my golden fur and the golden legend was a coincidence, but now, I had proven that it wasn't

Paul jumped to his feet, he gave me an apologetic look

_Sorry I lost it back there kid, umm boss?_

Boss?

_Wait …. Whoa there dude, I am NOT your boss_

_I'm so sorry Bella, but I think you are _Sam said quietly

_I CAN'T BE _I panicked

_I'm no legendary alpha, I'm just, well me _

They both gave me the saddest look I had ever seen on anyone, their eyes burned with intensity

_We are sorry Bella_ they both said, lowering their great heads, in respect, respect I didn't need, didn't want, would not take.

_NO!_ I howled, It wasn't fair, I did the only thing my mind could handle, I turned and ran, the others didn't follow me,

_Sorry_ Paul whispered before returning to his human form

_Howl when your coming home, tell us when your ready_ Sam said before he to faded away

That left me in a quiet, peaceful, lonely silence, all I could hear is the soft thud of my paws on the ground and the slight rustle of leaves as I glided over them, I ran for hours days, I didn't care.

As I ran, I thought, I wasn't the same as I was, no more than a week ago, I snorted, I was hardly Bella anymore, just another wolf, but then of course, my thoughts wandered, to the usual breathtaking thoughts, Edward. I sighed heavily, how he would hate me now, before, he didn't love me, but he didn't hate me either, now, like all the regular leeches, he would see me as a mutt, an enemy, some kind of huge fury chew toy that I never wanted to be, he isn't _my_ Edward anymore, and I certainly wasn't his Bella, I could almost hear him now _**who are you Bella? **_his sad voice asked me, my heart dropped, I lowered my giant head, I didn't even know that, so I was nobody? I always would be to him, I would be nobody to his family for the rest of my very long life, and it broke my heart.

It was then that I began to decide, I just didn't know it.

I was nearing the edge of the sea cliff, a few more paces, I took a deep breath, I felt my long wolf muscles bunch together, like a coiled spring, then release, I felt my self leap, my eyes slid shut, and I flew to the depths of the icy water.

I could think clearly under the water, in those precious seconds, I became the old Bella, the weak, trusting human, the selfless girl who always put others before myself, those little seconds were long enough, I made my decision.

I resurfaced, feeling the rush of relief my lugs felt from the cold air, I battled my way towards the beach and collapsed n a heap behind some rocks.

I would go back to Sam, the pack, I didn't want to hurt my family by leaving, because they were my family, my pack, by brothers. They cared for me the same as they did for their real family, and I would not abandon them. For the ultimate rule of the wolf

_A wolf does not abandon her pack_

And this was no exception, I was planning on going back straight away, I raised my muzzle to howl a sign to Sam, but I caught a scent that made me uneasy

The smell of a leech mixed with a foul, stench that smelled like rotting flesh and blood, but there was something frighteningly familiar about it, but I didn't quite know what it was. So me, being, reckless, stupid, and thoughtless, started to track the scent, and I had no idea where it could take me..

The strange scent led me to the depth of the forest, but I was eventually to tired, and frightened to carry on alone, I threw my head to the moon and howled. Even to my ears, it sounded eerie.

The others joined me eagerly

_I KNEW SHE LOVED ME_ Jared laughed relieved

_In your dreams j-man, Thanks Bella _Paul said

_You okay Bella?, we can help you with all this _Sam said with authority ringing in his voice

_I'll be ok, one day_ I whispered, I wasn't so sure though

_Alright Bella, I want to see if we can both command the others to do things, see if we can both be alpha _Sam said

I just nodded

_Okay, who wants to be guinea pig, or guinea wolf?_ Sam asked

_ME!_

_ME!_

They both shouted excitedly

I almost rolled my eyes, hmm, might as well have some fun out of it.

Sam made the first order

_Paul, sit, _Paul sat,

saw my opportunity

_Good boy, now__** roll over**_

Now, through Jared's eyes I saw Pauls eyes widen, you could almost see the cogs in his brain turn, trying to work out how to sit and roll at the same time, he tried, and failed to do both, he looked kind of like he was having a fit, Jared burst out laughing, feeling sorry for Paul I turned on Jared,

_**Jared jump**_ he leapt a foot in the air

Then Sam ordered grinning slightly _**lie down**_

I started laughing as Jared lay down while every few seconds he did a funny little jump

Then I thought of something, the same time Sam did, we turned to face each other

_**SAM SIT**_

_**BELLA SIT**_

I fought the weight that forced me down, I managed to stay up a few seconds before giving in, Sam followed soon afterwards, wide eyed, this order took a little more effort than the others, but we could still do it, just

………………

………………_.._

…………………_.._

We were all silent

Paul, as usual was the one to break it

_Wow Sam you got owned_

_Not technically, she sat first_ Sam sniffed

So did I

_Well I haven't been alpha as long as you_

_Yeah, shouldn't that make you 'more' likely to stand, I mean, you have more practise at orders than me_

We argued like that until we got to the first trees that signalled we were nearing Sam and Emily's place, I was racing ahead, I raised my muzzle to howl for Emily when I caught that scent,

_What is it Bella?_

Jared noticed that I stopped

_What is it?_

_What could it be?_

_Ugh it stinks_

I looked around at my pack, then I noticed a huge hole in the ground, I trotted towards it, I was literally inside it when I realised that it wasn't a hole

It was a footprint,

No

A paw print

A wolf?

I heard the others gasp, they reached me, all four of us surrounded the print, it was bigger than my paw, or Jared's or pauls, even Sam's paled in comparison, it was at least four times the size of his , I put my own paw inside the enormous print, if I was human I would have gone pale.

_Is it one of us_

_It can't be_

_We don't get that big_

_Is it another pack_

_Maybe it's like a giant bear_

_Or maybe its some kind of joke _

_It HAS to be a joke_

_Nothing can get that big_

We though desperately in synchronisation

I could see Sam's thought wander, he wanted to check on Emily, as a matter of fact, so did I, I nodded at him, we all turned on out tails and flew for the house, Sam let out a few barks,

Sam was so worried that the creature that made the print had hurt Emily he almost flew into the house, Emily ran out panicked, she sighed in relief when she saw Sam and threw her arms around him, Sam leant his head into her in greeting, they shared a glance and it was almost as if she knew that he needed to go looking for the monster because she stepped back and said

"of you go then guys, you better catch whatever it is soon, I'll have something nice for you when you get back"

I did love Emily

I whined at her and she came over to me

" thanks for coming back, I was so worried, so was Clair, she will be so glad when I tell her"

I gave her an attempted smile but I was to stressed to manage, she understood though, she went to pat the boys heads and went back inside, Sam watched her protectively, I had to look away, even as a wolf, I could recognise that possessive, protective look, it once was directed at me by a leech, a beautiful, selfless one, but a leech all the same.

We retreated into the forest to discuss the matter on hands, or paws

_We have to search the lands_

_We can't leave it unknown_

_It is a threat to our people_

_We must protect our tribe_

Then I added

_But what about the people who don't live in the tribe, we can't forget them because they are on leech territory, they are in danger too_

_No Bella, we won't risk the pack, Paul, Jared and I will follow the trail, you stay here and guard the perimeter _

_No I can help_

_Bella you are still young and inexperienced, you stay here and protect the tribe_

He started to lay on the command, I held it back stubbornly

_I will not stay back! And you CAN NOT forget the people of forks, I am coming with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me_

Paul and Jared watched on helplessly

_**BELLA!**_he commanded me in the double voice, I felt my knees begin to buckle, I would not obey_** SAM**__! SAM! _my command was louder more powerful than his, sams knees gave out and he bowed down in submission, I realised with horror that I had grown bigger, I was almost as tall as him, and my stance showed the authority and leadership of the true alpha

I had become the alpha

an: the more you review the faster you will get another chapter


	14. following trails

An: right peeps, I need some serious help, in your next reviews (which you will Wright) I need you to tell me If I should have Bella imprint on Jacob or Edward, or even imprint at all, I might even Make her imprint on Seth if people like that idea, but personally I like keeping my stories as close to the books as possible so I think Seth is out, Plus I need you to tell me if there is any good beta's you'd like to recommend cos I'm making loads of mistakes in my writing, thanks for all the reviews, I have read all of them and read a lot of your stories, I loved 's review, I like the idea of the mega alpha, I may have to use that, and alison94, please update concrete angel, or I may possibly explode. That must have been the longest an I have ever written, on with the story.

I whimpered, I didn't like this at all, I released Sam and took a step back, I lowered my shoulders, trying to revert back to beta, not alpha, so that everything could go back to normal, well not normal, but how it was a few days ago, it didn't work, I still had that feel of authority, The others stared at me. Not angrily, just shocked.

Well it looks like your coming with us, to forks. Sam said

Sam, I'm confused, How did that happen, Is bells alpha now?

Well, I think we are both still alpha, but I am sure she is meant to be, remember, the alpha isn't in my bloodline, but it may be in hers, we will have to search her family history.

Hello? Still here you know.

Sorry Bella, this is a lot to take in. but we better track that scent before it rains, or we'll never trace it.

I looked to the sky, it was pitch black, the clouds were only visible where the moonlight touched them, Jared decided to lighten the mood, he let out a howl, the kind you hear on those horror movies that scar you for life, Paul snickered then joined in, some poor human somewhere will hear them and have nightmares tonight

Sam laughed half heartedly at my thoughts

You'll scare Emily to death, she'll think something bad has happened, she'll jump the gun and call the elders. I told them

This seemed to dawn on Sam quickly so he let out a reassuring howl, she would know his voice anywhere, wolf or human, and know we are safe.

So are we tracking this thing or not I asked Sam, he nodded, we turned to look at Paul and Jared, who had started to pretend to be werewolves out of Hollywood movies, in other word, they were acting like total pratts,

If you guys are finished we have scum to catch I grinned

Right they said

Jared, who had the smell sense of a great white tracked the scent to the place where we found the paw print, the wind had filled it with dust and dirt but it was still unmistakingly a paw print, from there we caught the scent leading into the darker parts of the forest. We followed it in out usual V formation, the only difference this time was that I ran just behind sam, on his right, we followed the scent for hours, but it seemed to run in circles, like the creature was playing games with us, only each time we came to one of the huge footprints, there would be a little patch of blood, human blood, it sent a shiver down my spine, we followed it all the way round la push, we ran the perimeter of the cliffs, we tracked it through the woods, we ran for hours, then, a sickening smell hit my nose like a bomb, I gagged, then stopped dead, we all did, because we were at the end of our border, on the brink of cullen territory, and the scent crossed over to the 'dark' side, and we couldn't follow. Sam ordered us to find another trail.

but the searching led to nowhere, it was raining heavily, and the bitter wind made it worse, of course the cold didn't effect sam paul and jared, but I was different, unlike the others, I wasn't tanned, muscled or tall, My hair wasn't short, I didn't heal quite as fast, though still remarkably faster than regular human, and I didn't reach the same temperature as them, I was about 40 degrees less, so I still got mildly cold, and the guys thought it was hilarious. So I shivered through the night until sam called it quits and ordered us to turn for home.

My golden fur dripped with water, I trembled, and the water on the guys evaporated, the wind bit at me, I was cold tired and miserable so the boys decided to "cheer" me up

Which involved a lot of loud boisterous singing of jared and Pauls favorite song 'gummy bear'

It was past torture., so now I was cold wet, tired miserable and irritable, we went back at a slow run, to tired to go fast, I think Jared and paul began to feel sorry for me, as they jogged faster and drew beside me, blocking out the rain

Thanks guys I said,

we got to house and Emily running out with clothes for me paul and sam, Emily was amazing, she must get tired of mothering us all the time, but then again, we were like her family, and It wouldn't be a complete pack without her.

She took in our apperences, the guys, almost collapsing in exahaustion, me soaking wet and shivering, she dropped the clothes and ran over to me

"oh poor bella, did they make you run like that?" she turned on sam " Sam how could you let her out in the rain, she'll catch her death, I bet she didn't even complain, she's to nice. Sam you should have sent her back" sam let out a rumble of protest, he didn't like upsetting Emily, he and the others trotted forewards and grabbed the clothes, and went behind the trees to change, Emily ran inside to grab a towel for me, then went back to feed the vultures she calls the pack, I phased back and pulled on the shabby jeans and to big t-shirt, I though sadly of what the cullens, especialy alice would do if they saw me now, a scruffy, depressed dog, an echo of what I used to be, I was glad they couldn't see me now, they wouldn't even recognise me.

I was half asleep as I walked through the door, I collapsed into a chair next to paul, I was still freezing, I grabbed a jacket from the couch and pulled it on, I ate without tasting the food, I watched in awe as paul and Jared ate muffin after muffin, they ate steak and eggs, roast potatoes, pankakes waffles hot dogs, they ate onion rings and pasta, I was surprised Emily stocked that much food, then they went on to the cake, well, the cakes, I wasn't sure how they didn't burst, Soon Jared had eaten his fill and went home to sleep before he did his patroll.

I was usualy up first, I could run the fastest and I would stay out the longest, but today sam had mercy, and let me swap with paul, who had patroll early morning, I was sure Emily influenced his decision. But I was grateful, I wouldn't survive a patroll right now, But before I went to sleep I had to call Charlie, he was panicked enough, I hadn't told him what I was, or even where I was, just that I was safe

"hey ch--dad"

" Bells!" he yelled down the phone, I know he missed me, I missed him loads, I sent him food everyday, I wouldn't let him suffer his own cooking,

" how you doing bella?"" he asked

" I'm fine" I lied, I had told him that Edward had left, and I think he understood why I wanted to be alone, but he still hoped

"any chance of…..?" I cut him off

" I'll come see you tomorrow Dad, and I'll bring you some more food, I'm sure you'll need some more by now"

"thanks bells, I've missed you loads bells"

"I know dad"

" sorry bells, I've gotta go, we've been getting a load of strange reports at the staition, apparently theres been sightings of a two giant bears" I panicked, maybe the humans had seen the creature that made the paw-print

" but the weird bit about it bells is According to the kids who saw the bears, they weren't ordinary bears, these weren't black or brown, the kid says one was huge, about twice the height of a man, and a dull grey colour, We believed him till then, But I'm not so sure bells you see, I think he was hitting the happy juice, he said the other bear was smaller, thinner and a shining gold, brighter than the sun itself he said, said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but its just not possible, bears don't get that big, or that colour, But there is something out there bells, just stay out the woods ok"

"sure dad, I won't, look Iv'e gotta go too, love you dad, bye"

"bye bells, see you tomorrow"

I sighed, we had been seen, by a human, we would have to be more careful, we had to much to deal with without the risk of being sighted, or shot at.

I collapsed back onto the couch, I closed my eyes, I slipped into dreams of the unknown creature and my golden eyed hero.

an: plzz review, can we get to 90?


	15. living without bella

an: ok, I wanted to do something a bit different, this is in alice's pov, remember to review

It had been to long since we had breathed easily, we were empty, Edward, what could I say, was a shell, no he was less than that, a shell would be better, Edward, we could talk to him, we could see him, we could touch him, but I wasn't sure he was really there, wait, I know he wasn't really there, he was far away, almost a hundred miles, his body was with us but his mind wandered across land and ocean, to forks, our only ever true home.

We were hardly the Cullen's anymore, I hardly shopped, Emmet didn't wrestle, Esme and Carlisle tried to keep it together for us but they were struggling, Rosalie didn't look in the mirror nearly half as much before, the emotions were driving jasper to the point of suicide, he hunted almost everyday, trying to get away from it, Tanya came to visit often, she was a great friend but I couldn't help but think about her obvious intentions, she wanted Edward, she was crafty about it though, she knew how to wait, not that she wasn't kind, she wasn't just after Edward, she had a good heart really, just deep, deep down.

I was worried about Bella, she must be devastated, devastated wouldn't cover it, she would be near panic, I looked for her future, but it didn't work, It just switched to other peoples, Edwards, jaspers, mine, mine was interesting. every time I looked for mine, I could see me in the same vision, over and over again.

I was stood in a meadow of some sort, I could see blood smeared on the grass, I would turn around, and there would be a wolf, a giant wolf, she was more beautiful than the moon and the stars, her fur was long and shining gold, brighter than anything , she was thin and she stood at twice my height, she was beautiful, except her eyes, her eyes black as midnight, so familiar yet so unlikely, they bore into mine, desperately, yet they had a heartbroken look, then I would look again, her fur was bloody, she gasped like every breath was agony, she held her paw out, pleadingly, and then the vision would go. I had no idea what it meant, I had no idea when it would happen, I would just have to wait.


	16. unpleasant visitors

an: probably the longest chapter iv'e written yet, and finaly 100 REVIEWS!! thank you all most awesome readers, I want at least 10 more reviews before the next chapter comes up, and ive got a little competition, whoever can come up with the most interesting thing to happen to victoria in the story, put it into a little chapter gets a very important charecter named after them,and if it fits the story, your idea of what happens to victoria, send the chapter to me via pm cos i don't want people to steal your ideas ( remember to put your name, or a name you like in the messaage or I won't know what to call the charecter!) enjoy

Months passed, slowly and painful, but it got better, sort of, the days went by, one the same as the next, I spent all my time with my new family, Paul Sam and Jared, I smiled, my brothers, I settled into my routine well, but we never found the maker of the foot-print, after that very cold day we never came across another scent, there wasn't one unusual trail, now almost six months later, and we had almost forgotten it, I heaved myself off the bed, I could hear Clair downstairs, she had come back for a visit last week, with a new bag of makeup to test on the boys, who were her favourite subjects, she was squealing delightedly, I could hear Sam's grumbling complaints, I pulled on my clothes and stumbled into the kitchen, "hey guy" I yawned, Sam nodded, to busy fending off Clair to answer, " Hi Bella" Emily grinned at me from the counter, Jared simply grunted, he saw stuffing waffles and eggs down his throat as fast as he could, I dropped into a chair next to Jared.

I reached across the table and grabbed some toast from Jared'splate, " bellaaa, gerroff, thats mine" he complained, I laughed, but then noticed something, no-one had teased Jared about being beaten by a girl, " Where's paul?" I wondered aloud, Jared nodded towards the open door, and outside, curled up in a huge fury ball was a wolf paul, asleep, I groaned, and shook my head, " hey sam, should I go patroll?" " Nah, we'll wait til paul comes back, he has a few hours ye…., WAIT! Is that paul out there?" I nodded " he is supposed to be on patroll" I nodded again, " seriously, don't bother Sam, I'll take over, I need to stretch my legs anyway" " okay bella, but be carefull, its sunny out there and with your fur, well, your easily spotted" he advised "sure sure" I grinned at him before jogging out side.

Making sure I gave paul a good kick when I went passed I sauntered around to the back of the house, out of view, leaving my clothes behind a tree I threw myself forwards and landed as a wolf, I shook my fur and Trotted around back to paul, who was still asleep

_WAKE UP DOOFAS, YOUR SHIFTS OVER_ I yelled as loud as my thought could.

Paul jolted awake.

_w-what _he muttered groggily, he yawned and jumped up

_Oooooo I smell breakfast _he thought before making a beeline for the food

I laughed throatily beforeturning around and heading for the border, It was boiling and the hard ground rubbed at my paws, it didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable,I ran around flat out, I passed a river and leaped straight into it.

The water was cool and felt good on my paws_, _I looked down at the water to see a huge Animal, with fur that shone so it riveled the sun , The fur was long, almost reaching the floor,despite the sheer mass of the wolf, it looked light and agile, it was beautiful, I had a hard time believing it was me, there was something odd about my eyes though, they were, almost haunted, no that wasn't the right word, empty, lonely, dark?, all of these, but most of all they looked dead, It was scary.

_This is what Edward has done to me _I thought bitterly.

I shook my head, clearing my thought, this was my fault, not Edward's,although I hated him, I hated him for loving me, for making me hope, for giving me a little piece of heaven, I hated him for leaving me, for breaking me, would I have changed into Another form of the eternal damned?, but of course, my love for him cancelled out all he had done, I wondered if he thought about me, I wondered about if he saw me now, would he even care about what he had done, he would, he may have hurt me, but he wasn't heartless, he would feel guilty I was sure.

I almost forgot about keeping my eye out, I was nearing the cliff edge, I ran straight for it, stopping just before the land became air, I looked out over the sea, if I turned my head, I could see forks, If I looked out far enough, I could see my, Charlie's house, I sighed, how much had changed, I had visited my dad a few times, he didn't know about the whole 'wolf' thing yet, the pack wanted me to wait until we knew why I, a girl was a wolf, and by 'the pack' I mean sam, Charlie didn't mind though, I called him every day, and he had the widest range of food possible, as me, Emily, sue and Jared, who turned out to be an amazing cook sent him our best dishes every day. And he saw I was well, happy, sort of whenever he came round to visit billy.

I turned and ran along the cliff edge, I wondered what the people of forks would think if they looked to the cliffs now, they would see a huge golden shape blocking out the sky, people would panic, it was strange hoew every human was frightened of things they didn't cosider 'normal', I took of into the cover of tree's, I thought about heading back, so I began to head that way unconsously , but a breeze changed direction, and I caught the scent of a leech, I wrinkled my mussle in disgust, the trail was fresh, the leech would have crossed this ground about 10 minuits ago, it would be stupid to tackle it alone, so I threw back my head and howled twice, the signal for danger and attack, then I threw myself after the leech.

I ran as fast as my legs could go, my long muscles bunching and releasing faster than they had ever before, I flew through the trees, this was a part about the werewolf thing I liked, the freedom, and the hunting, the speed and strength were good too, the further I went the stronger the scent got, It was so bad I was choking on it, I only realised where the scent was leading when I was a few meteres away, all I got was a slight glimpse of blue jeanes and flaming red hair, my heart stopped. Victoria.

I stopped with my paws touching the border line, I ran along the line, but there was no way I could get to victoria without crossing the line, and 'Sam' as the real alpha, had ordered us not to cross, and we could not disobey the alpha, as much as we wanted to, speak, well, think of the devil and the devil shall apear, the so called alpha and his devoted followers decided to apear then

_Bells ar you alright?_

_What is it?_

_Did you find something_

_Are you hurt?_

_GUYS CALM DOWN!_ I yelled

_Right sorry_ they said

_I caught scent of a v-vampire, I followed it, but it crossed the border, I tried to go around, but you guys weren't fast enough so I couldn't ambush it_

_Woah,leach must be fast if it outran you_ Paul said

I sniffed

_Bella, did you recognise it, I mean, did you, umm, I mean was it a c-cullen? _Sam asked me nervously, he knew I didn't like to talk about them

_It wasn't a cullen, b-but I know who it was_

_Who bella? We need to know _they all asked

_She's a n-nomad_ I tried to avoid the question

They all looked confused

_A nomad is a vampire without a coven_

_Oh, but who was it_

_She-she - she's called victoria_

_And how do you know her? Is she a friend of the cullen's_ sam asked

_No!_ I said _when, when I was friends with the - c, c-ullens t-they hated her, I'm not sure now_

_Okay_ sam said _but how do you know her_

_It's a long story but here goes_

_When I realised who h-he was, what he was and I was, w-with him the cullens took me to a clearing, to playbase ball _I smiled In spite of myself, it just sounded so weird

_The leeched know how to play baseball _Paul snickered

_They get bored! _I defended them

_Anyway when a vampire plays baseball, its quite loud you know, and it just happened that a little coven were hanging around the area, and since non of you had phased at the time, there was nothing to stop them, they heard them, and came to investigate, their names were, Laurent, James and v-victoria_ the pack growled _at first they didn't notice me, I was pale and they I smeled so much of leech_ I wrinkled my nose_ they didn't realise I was human, they just wanted to join in the game, the leader of the cullens, Carlisle tried to make peace with them, he always did that, he let them join in, he said a few of us were going home, Edward alice and me, they agreed, as the cullens turned and went leaving me and Edward nearest to james he caught my scent, and started to hunt, the other cullens ran to protect me, and Laurent came to pull james away, he didn't want to hurt me, but he was confused as to why the cullens hadn't, Laurent didn't mind, that he wasn't allowed to kill me, but james, lived for the hunt, the game, now he had seen me, a weak little human protected by seven strong fighting vampires, in his mind he just had to get me, he loved a challenge, Edward got me away at once, he knew what James was thinking, I left forks but it was to late, James was a tracker and he would never leave me alone, the cullens planned to kill him, Carlisle didn't like it but he still agreed, they sent him on a wild goose chase, but James tracked me, he threatened to kill my mother if I didn't come to him, I was foolish enough to believe him, and I went to meet him._

The pack growled again, I just shook my head at my stupidity.

_I met him at a dance studio, he wanted to kill me painfully, as if that wasn't enough, he wanted to hurt e-him too, he wanted him to avenge my death, james wanted him to see my pain, he even stole a vidio camera to film it, james broke m leg, he threw me into a wall and glass, I was rapidly losing conseousness but then he did the worst thing, Edward and the cullens just arrived they went straight for james, and there was one last thing he could do, he bit me._

Sam threw his head up and howled, pauls hackles were raised and jared stamped his paws angrily

_It was the worst most excruciating thing I had ever dremt of feeling _with one exception _my whole body felt like it was on fire,like I was burning to a crisp, everything was black, and I wished to die, but then I heard him, Edward_ I forced myself to say the name_ he though I was dead, but then amongst the pain I managed to tell him I was burning, and he knew what James had done._

_But wait, if he b-bit you, s-shouldn't y-ou be…? _Sam asked sounding sick

_I'm getting to that part_

_I was hardly conseous, Carlisle told Edward his choices, he could leave me to change, or he could such the venom out, this would be dangerous, Edward was thirsty and my blood was so much more than another human's to him, but back then, I think he loved me, he didn't want me to be changed, that was worse than killing me, he told me it would be okay, then he bit me, and sucked the venom out, at first, the pain was worse, I wished more than anything in the world that I could just stop existing, this was bad for me, and I didn't even have to stand it for an hour, and my cullens had to endjure it for days, but then the venom was out, and Carlisle's morphine was working, later I realised that alice, Jasper, ememt and Rosalie had killed james, Laurent had fled to the denali coven and victoria had gone on the run without her mate, but now, vampires get pissed when they lose their mate, and I think she has come back to get, Edward, or m-me._

The pack was completely silent for a long time

_I never though_

_That's sick_

_Filthy blood-sucker_

_I though they were all bad but he was just…._

_I never realised what the leeches have to go through_

_I will hunt the other two down one by one and wipe this god-forsaken earth clean from the filth_

I was shocked at their outburst, but almost scared for the leeches, they had no-idea what they were in for

_It's okay now guys, I'm fine, the cullen's are g-gone a-and we don't have to worry anymore_

_OKAY?! BELLA YOU WERE HUNTED AND BITEN BY A LEECH! DO NOT TELL US YOU ARE OKAY!_ Paul practicly screamed, howling in frustration, the pack stood in a circle around me, dumb-struck, each with a look of absalute horror on their faces

_Anyway, can jared take over, I'm half dead _I tried to ease the tension

Sam shook his head, ridding himself of the reverie and said_ Fine, Jared, howl if you find anything, someone will check on you every hour just on case you are caught off guard, bella and paul, we need at least one of you awake at all times,_

_that's not fair!_ paul exclaimed

_seriously, if the leech takes out jared before he can call for help, do you want to lose a brother paul?_

_No of course not_ he muttered

_Good, come on, Emily's woried_

We loped back to the house, sam and paul were quiet, but back along the cliffs where jared was running we could hear a wolf howl that sunded suspiciously like the gummy bear song, I laughed,throatily, no matter what the problem you could count on Jared to destroy the tension, but sam still seemed in a state of shock from my story, and hardly twitched.

By the time we reached the house it was getting dark, I quickly trotted around to the trees where I hid my clothes, for the first time in five months, I struggled to phase back, wether it was because I had a bad feeling about victoria hanging around my family, friends and pack, or because I was just to stressed and worked up about the reminder of my old life, I took three huge, calming breathes and managed to change back, pulling on my clothes quickly, I tripped into the house, where I was greted by the delicious smell of Emily's cooking, suddenly a small squealing blur of golden hair and pink fabric breezed into the kitcheen where it hugged my leg in a death grip, I looked down to see clair, grinning from ear to ear, I picked her up and swung her round

"hey clair, whats up" I laughed, setting her down and steadying her, she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch,.

" hewwo bella, I was woried, sammy and pawl said you were in trouble with leeches? what are leeches?" " Emiwy wouldn't tell me!"

" don't worry clair, paul and sammy boy over there were over-reacting, leeches are just some nasty people I knew before I turnes into a wolf-person"

Clair seemed to accept it because she nodded as if she understood, and ran over to annoy paul,

Emily came into the kitchen, smiled at me then went to talk to clair

" hey clair, your sister called, she wants to tell you about her first day at school, do you wanna come talk?" clair bounded after Emily, school, I had almost forgotten about it, maybe it was time I started again, although, it was probably best if I waited until we got victoria out the way, and I didn't have to worry about, her it would be bad if sam howled for help while me, jared and paul were in school unable to come to help, or worse I'd think about victoria get upset, phase and take half the class down with me, I shuddered, that sounded to much like me to take the risk.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, I slept horribly, I dreamt of the day the cullens took me to their baseball game, James's coven had just arrived, but this time Carlisle couldn't keep the peace, and I woke up with victoria lunging for my throat.

As I opened my eyes to see sam standing over me looking worried, " bella are you okay, you seemed distressed, I was just gunna ask if its alright if you want to take over from paul now, we've all been now, its ok if you don't I can do it"

" I'm fin sam, just a nightmare, and nah its alright, I'll go, I don't wanna go back to sleep anyway,"

Sam smiled sympathetically and nodded, then he collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep, I stumbled sleepily out the door, shoving my clothes into the bag that I would wear when I ran, I phased into a bleary eyed wolf, I felt horrible, by long fur was matted, and my muscles ached from chasing victoria yesterday, but it wouldn't be fair if I forced the others to run so I slipped the bag of clothes onto my leg and started to run after paul

_Heyy paul, stop running, I can't keep up_

_Right, its about time, though I was gunna collapse soon_

_Well I'm coming to take over_

A few minuets later I reached paul, who was panting heavily

_You don't look to good paul_

_Don't feel so good either_

_Shall I howl and get sam to come pick you up_, he didn't look like he had the energy to do that

_That would be nice_

_Paul how long have you been running_

_About seven hours_

_Paul_ I groaned _why didn't you come and drag me off the couch, I could have come ages ago_

_You didn't look to good earlier, you don't look so good now actualy_

_I'm fine paul_

_Sure you are_

It was jared who phased

_Whats going on, is paul alright?_

_He can hardly walk he's so tired, why didn't you wake me up, can you get sam tocome pick him up?_

_Sure thing, in fact, I'll do it, sam won't mind me using his new convertible right?_

_JARED? YOU DON'T HAVE A LISCENCE! _I yelled

_I'm sure I can work it out_

_And your sure you want to test it on sam's new car?_

_Yup_

_Fine_

Jared's voice left

_Paul go phase, don't worry I'm not looking _

_I was left in silence as paul's voice faded away, it was much nicer, not so noisy_

"_right bells, I'm decent" paul yawned, I went to sit next to him, I wanted to make sure jared got here in one piece, or more importantly, sam's new car got here in one piece._

_Five minuets later, a huge lump of metal appeared in front of us, I looked at it and saw jared inside it grinning widly, I realised that the lump of metal was sams unrecognisable car_

_What the HELL had he done to it?_


	17. Rest In Peace oh amazing car

an: I know its been months, but I completely went off the story, but I finnaly decided to write again, though it may not be my best work cos I had to hav this evil cancer injection todayy at school and I actually fainted, it was awfull, my sisters just laughed, and all the girls in my year stared at me for the rest of the day, meh, anyway enjoy, and review

The once sleek black paint was scratched to a point where there was little of it left, the silver fenders were hanging off by one tiny strip of metal, the glass was smashed and there was two huge dints in the metal doors, the car was missing one wing mirror and the lights were flashing feebly.

I let out a frustrated yelp, for the first time Jared looked a little nervous

But then I looked at paul, who was shaking furiously, I almost rolled my eyes, it took so little to work him up " JARED! I HELPED PAY FOR THAT YOU USELESS GIT!" I resisted rolling my eyes again, yes he gave sam some money towards it, all of £5, sam just lost the loose change he was supposed to pay for it, and needed another fiver, paul gave him it on one condition, he got to ride in it whenever he wanted for the next four days, that was a week ago, and sam had already payed paul back, but paul being paul saw the damage to the car as a mortally offending act of criminality, I leapt in front of him before he could attack jared, but then I howled three times, there wasn't an emergency, but it would get sam's attention.

Jared's eyes widened, then he leapt through the glassless car window and landed as a huge wolf

_Beellaa _he complained_ why did you do that, I could have taken the car to Jake and fixed it up before he finds out_

_Sorry Jared dude but Sam needs to know_

Paul couldn't stand it any longer and exploded into his wolf form, growling,he lunged at Jared

_**PAUL NO**_ I commanded, using a little effort to use the alpha command

Paul stopped mid-air, the growl choked and died in his throat, and he landed with a thud on the ground, hackles raised he came to stand behind me.

_Whats going on_ sam appeared making us all jump

_Hey whats that thing Jared's standing next to, looks like a car, I think, wait_

_No __no__**NO**_ _MY CAR! JARED WHAT DID YOU DO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU……_

_Easy Sam, Jared is going to pay for it to be fixed, I'll make sure of it_

Sam growled

_He better_ he huffed

_Stop sulking sam, god your acting worse than paul_

_AM NOT_

_Are to.._ Jared agreed

_AM NOT_

_See? _I finished the argument,

_Jared phase back, call dowlings, fix the car_

_Sam run to Charlie's get my truck, the keys are in the ignition, then come back and pick paul up, do not crash my truck, I mean it_

_Paul stay here wait for sam_

_I'll finish the patroll, well get a move on_

I turned away from them, and ran around the border, I felt all the voices slip away, leaving me in peace, and alone, I looked to the dark sky, full moon shone, how ironic, It was when I was on patrol alone that I could really think, about the cullens, about the pack, and wolves, about victoria and how she was after me and Edward, about how wrong she was, sick and twisted, and lonely, now, a wolf and alone, I could almost see the world through her eyes.

She was happy, life was perfect.

She had James

He was happy too

She met the cullens

And James was even happier, he liked the hunt

She liked it too

Edward killed James, her life

And her happiness was slaughtered

Pain.

I understood that pain, I understood how it felt, how unbearable it was, I could almost understand how she would want others to feel that pain, almost, but I had no-one to blame, no-one to hate, except myself. And could I hate her for tying to escape the pain, no, I couldn't. Edward had caused us both this pain.

I tried to rid myself of these thought, but I couldn't help it, Edward, as much as I hated him, I loved him too, but suddenly I was broken out of my Trance

_How could she do this, It isn't fair,I am not acting strange, wait what the hell, why have I got four legs, I-I'm taller?, I have fur?_

I recognised that complete confusion, a new wolf had joined the pack

_Umm hello?_ I asked

_I've gone mad havn't I_

_Nope, though paul's in the pack so I can't guarantee your sanity for long._

_I have deffinatly gone mad_

_Umm, can you tell me your name please?_

_What?_

_Can. You. Tell. Me. Your. Name_

_What?_

_God, I can see how annoying I must have been for Sam_

_WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME_?

_Oh, okay? I'm embry, embry call, _

_Embry's pov_

She broke up with me SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! I was furious, furious with her, and Jake and quil, they were no help at all, useless, "don't bother about it em, she wasn't all that into you, mind if I have her" they said, not " oh, she doesn't know whats she's missing" no "she's a slut, your to good for her" all I could see was red, I could feel the heat inside my bones, like my blood was on fire.

Then to my shock and horrer, my body started to shake harder, I couldn't controll it, I fall forwards, and I feel myself break to pieces, I'm exploding, I'm dying, my bones snap and tissue breaks, but then my body catches itself, on four limbs, I'm in a shape I don't understand, and the anger fades, I'm confused.

That was when the voice started in my head, I must be insane.

The voice, except it was so much more than a voice, it was pictures, visions, emotions, a calm voice tells me everything is okay, she tells me that her name is bella, bella, jake had told me about her, bella told me I was a wolf, here to protect humans, but I could see, the words behind the words, bella's thought and dreams, fears and nightmares, werewolf, I am a monster.

"_not a moster embry, never,"_ she says quietly, soothingly

" How am I not a monster, I AM A WEREWOLF!"

" _you have to be a monster by choice embry, a monster is made by what you do, not what you are, I should know"_

_Anyone can be a monster, simply by choice, you can choose differently, join our pack, and protect people from the real monsters"_

I could see the thought behind the words, I saw a picture in her mind, like a vidio, it showed a group of pale, smiling figures, laughing and talking, their eyes bored into mine, a bright shocking gold. In the corner was a human, who had to be bella, she had long brown hair with shining chocolate eyes, her smile was wide, she stood next to one of the golden eyed ones, and she was happy, then there was another picture.

There was another pale figure, equally perfect, but the difference couldn't have been larger.

This figure was coiled like a spring, she smiled, but it wasn't happy, sadistic, her hair was a fiery red, her black eyes glined menacingly, her lips curled over her white teeth in a growl. Bella's thought showed me what these perfect were.

Vampires,

The name itself made me growl, but I could see what she was trying to show me, how the first group of vampires, the cullens,their golden eyes proved that they had made a choice that made them seem half-way human, wheras the other one,the red eyed victoria, I snarled, was evil, and had to be destroyed, so that it couldn't hurt the good people of la push and forks,

in only a few minuets, I had learned my heratage, why I was here, and what I was for, I was sad though, I realised I would not be able to see my friends anymore, it was to dangerous, and I didn't want to hurt them.

Bella's pov

Once I had explained to embry, and he had calmed down enough to form coherent thoughts, I headed to the edge of the forest whee I had told him to hide, he remained silent as I ran towards him, I spoke no words, I just showed him the memories of the pack.

I showed him the great silver grey paul, and his anger

I showed him the giant black pacifist sam, and his controll

he saw the deep grey Jared, and the innocent black convertible that he murdered in cold-blood

_so is this your pack_ he asked

_the very one_ I replied

_but where's you, what do you look like?_

_you'll see_

_bella? umm, I was wondering, if I'm a wolf, l-like a decendant, will, Quil and Jacob be one soon?_

he sounded so sad, he had no more friends, it broke my heart, again

_I'm sorry embry, I don't know_

I was rapidly aproaching the forest where he was now, pushing myself faster, I turned the corner, and there he was.

he was tall, just a half a centermetre smaller than me, I frowned, it wasn't fair, his fur was light grey, with darker spots running across his back and down his legs, his eyes were black, and almost completely round, giving him a constantly surprised look,

_Hi embry_

**embry's pov**

I watched nervously as she looked me up and down, I felt my eyes widen as I looked at her, her fur was golder than the sun, no joke it litteraly shone, the exact same colour of the leeches eyes, eyes, her eyes, sent cold shivers down my spine, there was something about them, as I stared into them, it was like looking into death.

through her eyes, it was like looking into her soul, a good kind soul that had been hurt time and time again, but her eyes looked to old for her, they had an ancient look about them, the look that said she had seen all,she was calm and knowing, she was waiting.I gazed into this she-wolfs eyes and watched the fierce mahogany fire dying slowly there... There was something new to me in those eyes-- something known only to her and the oldest of pain, her eyes reached into my soul, and showed me my strenghth and goodness, I heard the golden ledgend in her mind. I heard billy black's deep voice

_The golden wolfs spirit is older than time, she visit's the earth sometimes, cleansing it of evil and bringing peace, each time she is hurt, forced to suffer torture, lonliness and pain, her pain cuts a hole in the fabric of the earth, so alone for thousands of years,finding happiness for a little time then losing it again,each time she helps the horror and pain turns to agony and it just makes her kinder, she suffers for us, they say she comes when we need her most, she takes our pain and brings it upon herself, and once she see's us happy, she smiles, the ledgend says the spirit takes a new form evey thousand years, and that one day, she will find peace in the one who nade her suffer the most._

I knew who she was, the golden wolf in the ledgend, I could see the pain she felt, did I alone, see who she really was

_yess_

her voice came, but it wasn't her voice, it was the voice of the golden spirit, it rang with each word, then bella's eyes clouded over, turning completely white for a second, then clearing back to the chocolate brown.

_what the hell just happened _I asked

_what do you mean?_ she thought confused

_don't you remember any of that?_

_any of what.?_

_you know, the golden ledgend and stuff_

_thanks for picking that out of my head, its private, you don't believe it do you, I don't_

so she didn't remember any of it

_remember what?_ she asked bewildered

_nothing, I was wondering, can I meet the pack_

_of course, you have to_

_cool_

she started to run. and inside my head I felt a strange feeling, like an elastic band was wrapping itself around my memories from the past few moments, locking them away, until they faded, I culd stillremember them, but I couldn't pull them out from the vault inside my head and show them to bella, like she can't know the truth

_lett herr bbe_

said the spirit voice that came from inside bella, yet bella didn't notice it, she carried on running. suddenly she stopped in her tracks

_maybe I should call the others, Sam will need to know._

**Bella's pov**

Wow, embry was acting weird, I threw my head up and howled for sam, he appeared almost immediately,

_Oh, someone new, is he alright?_

_Yes, it's embry_

_Oh, hi embry_

_hi_

_Bring him here bella, I can't come pick you up, I have no car_

He hissed the last part

_I'm on the way, come on embry.._


	18. Just like the legend

AN: Alright guys, thanks for all your reviews, I read them all, please review this chapter, I know more people read than review, and we are finnaly onto the important stuff so enjoy

Bella's pov

_Can you slow down a bit bella, I can't keep up_

_Sorry embry_

**I slowed down to a trot so he could catch up, he was considerably slower than the rest of the pack**

_Heyy I'm not slow_** he complained**

_Maybe you'll be good at something else_ **Sam suggested**

_Yeah, I guess_ **embry sighed**

_Keep your chin up kid, you'll be fine_ sam told him kindly

I** started to hum 'always look on the bright side of life**

**Embry grinned at me and hummed too, sam just suppressed laughter.**

**When we reached sam, embry let out a huff, probably because of sam's sheer size, sam grinned, it was a frightening sight**

_Well we better get back or the guys will think we've been eaten _**I said**

_Right _**the boys said**

**We turned back and headed for Emily's**

_? POV_

She turned and trotted into the darkest forest with her two guard pups, oblivious to who she was, and what we had planned, behind me, the shadow's laughed

Bella's pov

**I was alone again, embry had managed to phase back and sam had taken him inside, that was a few hours ago, I was sat on the grassy hillide in the darkness, looking out, I could see across our whole border from here, no leech could get within a mile of this place without me being on them within seconds, everything had been quiet so far though, apart from the odd call from sam or paul to check on me, I laid my head on my paws when**

_Damn it those were my last pair_ growled a voice

_Heyy paul_

_Hi bells_

_What happened?_

_I lost a bet_

_Too?_

_Embry_

_About..?_

_Well long story, maybe its best not….._

_PAUL!_

_Ughh…_

_Never mind_

We were silent for a moment.

_Bells?_

_Yeah_

_I was wondering, ya know the leech left you_

**I growled, he was breeching the forbidden subject**

_Yes_ **I hissed**

_Well don't over-react or anything_

_Says the lord of calm_

_Haha bella haha, but you know you told us about that party, and something went wrong, what was it?_

_It doesn't matter paul, just an accident, you know I'm a klutz_

_It does matter though, or you wouldn't try and avoid the subject, I'm not as stupid as I look_

_No, your stupider_

**He growled**

_Fine, I'll tell you, but you won't like it_

_I think you'll find there's a lot of things about you I don't like_

_Do you want to know or not_

_Of course_

_THEN SHUT-IT _**I shouted exasperated**

_Right_

_Paul !_

…_.._

_Right, so one of the cullen's, alice,_

_The future telling one right?_

_Paul, get out of my head, but yeah, well alice wanted to throw a party, and, e-he agreed, so alice went overboard, with flowers and presents and…._

_She sound nice_

_PAUL!_

_Sorry_

_Well, the party went on and it was really great and they were all really nice and then Carlisle and esme…._

_The leaders right_

_Paul will you shut up?_

_Yeah_

_Right, so Carlisle and esme gave me their present, I made to open it but I, ya know, being me, its never that easy, gave myself a paper cut_

_Yeah so?_

_And jasper was thirsty,_

_Oh_

_And he was caught off guard, it wasn't his fault, he had to deal with everyones thirst as well as his own…_

_Stop defending the leech bella!_

_Anyway, he went for me_

_HE WHAT! _**paul howled**

_It wasn't his fault!_

_YES IT WAS!_

_Whats going on out here?_ **embry sam and jared all asked, making me jump**

**Paul howled again**

_PARTY, PAPER-CUT, JASPER, LEECH, FILTHY-BLOODSUCKER!_

**Sam read my mind for the story**

_The whole pack seemed to swell in anger_

_They are dangerous_

_They must be stopped_

_What were they thinking_

_Acting like humans_

_Could have killed her_

_Dangerous to everyone_

_We have to go kill them _

_NO! _**I yelled**

_They're gone now, they won't hurt anyone, it was my fault, not theirs,_

_No bella, we must find them and destroy them _Sam growled

_AND WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS WOULD THAT MAKE US THEN SAM?, WE PROTECT THE INNOCENT, NOT KILL THEM! WE WOULD BE WOULD BE NO BETTER THAN JAMES OR VICTORIA!_

**He was in front of me now, the Pack were stamping their feet angrily**

_YOU WILL FOLLOW ME BELLA, AND HELP YOUR BROTHERS _Sam roared

_NO!_

_**BELLA YOU WILL!**_ **He used the alpha command, but I would not obey this time**.

NO SAM!

**Sam turned to the others**

_We will hunt now, use the ambush, no holding back, we kill them all_

_NO SAM!, THIS IS A WAR YOU WILL NOT WIN, AND A WAR. I .WON'T .FIGHT,._

_I don't want to fight my pack sam, please do not make me, but if you truly wish to hurt the cullens, then we are on two sides, I fight against you, because hurting them is hurting MY pack., and I won't allow you to do it. _**I spoke quieter now, but the voice was a thousand times more deadly**

**The whole pack stared, dumb-founded**

**I turned and ran into the forest, away from what used to be my family, and their voices faded too, at first I thought they had phased, but I could hear deafining howls, so I had left the pack, and started alone, Just like the ledgend.**


	19. of killings and cullens

an: all I can say really is enjoy and review

I missed the pack, their was no one to talk to, no-one to listen and no-one to distract, the only thing I could do was run, I needed to find the cullens, just to warn them, to protect them, but would I be able to do it, they would hate me now, I would be worse than dead to them, but that wouldn't stop me, they didn't have to know I was there, as long as they were safe, I would be fine,

So I began my search, for my favorite coven, the only people I would ever give up my loving pack to save, no, I didn't believe that, I didn't give them up, I still love them, Sam paul Jared embry and of course Emily and clair, the elders, sue and harry, friends who had helped me through this god-forsaken mess that I was about to throw myself back into. Life sucks.

It was quite cold, but I ignored it, I wandered through the forest, even the animals were quiet, it began to rain, my wet fur weighed me down and the wind bit at my paws, but stubbornly I kept at it for an hour, till I found a huge tree that provided shelter from the rain, dropping to the floor I fell asleep and for the first time in a while, there was no nightmares.

This went on for a week, and I found myself in snow, Alaska, I recalled this was where the cullen's friends lived, I would have to avoid them,

I could smell that scent again, but this time it was so strong, fresh, it smelled of human blood and rotten flesh, I searched for the foot-prints and found them, bigger than ever, with evn larger stains of human blood,but now I had no back-up, no-one to helpme, and I was sure the monster was playing with me, like a lion playing with its food, chasing it, exhausting it, before he slaughters it,

I was half asleep when I heard the noise of huge paws on ground, I leapt up, THE PACK! Then I smelt the burning stench of a leech, wre they hunting it? Maybe I should rejoin, appolagize, I truly loved them after all, my spirits lifted, I loped towards the sound and the smell, maybe helping sam kill the leech would show him I was sorry, I flew through the trees and let out a howl, showing them I was there, I ran into a clearing and spun round excitedly to look at them, but my face dropped, it wasn't the pack, it wasn't some evil vampire, it was a group of the monsters that made the foot-print, huge ugly creatures, hairless with wild red eyes and dripping fangs, they looked rabid, but they were wolf like, I looked to the sky, the full moon shone, the moon, these monsters, they were children of the moon, I turned towards the leech they were hunting,

She was small, with large eyes and spikey black hair, alice.

ALICE!

The creatures advanced on her, there were chunks of her arms missing, she had no chance, they were twice my height, and at least four times hers, they hadn't seen me yet, but they stalked her, cornered her, she had no-way out

Setting myself at the best anglel, I flew fr the leaders throat, but it was hopeless, I hung mid-air from my teeth, but I ripped a chunk out, the moster growled, flicki9ng me off like an annoying fly, the rest advanced on alice, what could I do?

I thought fast, these creatures were huge, and strong, but they didn't look fast, as I was, I ran between its legs and leapt at it from behind, clamping my jaws around it I tugged, the creature hissed furiously at its pack, but they were all to shocked to do anything, then the cerature lifted its claw and swiped at me, the sheer strength sent me flying, I hit a tree, five huge gashes were left on my side, and I was thoroughly bruised, alice tried to help, but of course her marble skin was trying to repair itself, and she was no-good for fighting, she stared at me with confusion, she must have thought I was one of the monsters.

The monster leapt for alice again, she spun round in horror but I threw myself across knocking the beast sideways, we both crashed into the floor, snarling angrily, I was ontop of it, with a sudden burst of strength I forced myself down, sinking my teeth into its throat and ripping upwards, the monster struggled pointlessly, its eyes swollen it made one last kick, which caught my ribs, I heard a loud crack as they broke, btut then the monster laid still, the rest o the oack howled mournfully, I almost felt sorry for them, then they turned around, not in defeat, more like they were thinking, lose the battle, win the war.

I wanted my pack, I turned to see alice , she looked aweful, though I supposed I looked worse, by ribs were broken, my leg was too, I had claw gashes all over, and under my blood stained gold fur my skin was black and blue, I limped forwards to alice, lowering my muzzle to her motionless form, how do you tell if a vampire was well, alive?

She stirred much to my relief, and leapt, ungracefully for her, to her feet, I had never seen a vampire look weak, but she looked as bad as I elt, there must be something in the werewolf things venam that makes you like that, I could hardly walk myself but I leaned against her so she could stand, she looked up at me almost fearfully

"what are you? Why did you go agains your pack? So you could kill me?" she asked, oh how I had missed her voice, but she was all wrong, I gave up my pack so I could save her from it

I shook my head, trying to communicate with my eyes, I couldn't phase back now, I was to injured, the bones would set wrong, and I was to stressed to anyway, limping forewards into the darkness I left her standing there, I dropped down, exhausted, she stayed though, watching me, why didn't she go back, to jasper, in fact, why wasn't jasper here now, e-he must have read her thoughts, why hadn't he come to help? Hadn't they at least smelt the creatures? And me? I moved my leg, it still hurt, U moaned softly, wishing my pack would come, alice stared at me, almost worriedly

"umm are you okay, do you understand me?" I nodded weakly, groaning again I heaved myself to stand up and limped back over to alice, I knew that I should howl for the cullens, I turned to face alice, staring straight into her eyes I threw back my head and howled louder than ever before, alice's eyes widened, I shifted my weight onto a less painfll leg.

I heard a breeze and I was surrounded by six more vampires

The first thing I heard was jasper's enraged snarl, he leapt at me, reaching, ready to rip me limb from limb, I realised his misunderstanding a second after alice did, he though I had hurt her,

"NO JASPER"

He stopped dead in his tracks

But Edward had already leapt, giving me a huge kick in my side, all the breath left me, that hurt more than anything the monster had done, no physical pain could hurt me that much, Edwards had attacked me,

Carlisle leaned forwards, alice, whats that scent, suddenly it was all to much for me, I swayed sideways and landed on the floor, I let out a tiny wimper when I hurt my broken rib

" it wasn't its fault Carlisle, there was other creatures, it was the other part of its pack", I groaned it protest, that wasn't my pack.

Jasper ran forwards, pulling alice away from me like I was dangerous

" it didn't hurt me jazz, it was trying to protect me, they would have killed me if it hadn't come" she said quietly, she bent dowl looking me in the eye " thank-you"

I panted, it was worth it,

Edward was still looking at me with discust

I looked up into his eyes, and my heart stopped

His eyes were red

Oh no Edward,you didn't, please say you didn't, this is what sam wants me to think of you

I whined, heartbrokenly

"whats wrong with it now" Rosalie hissed

"I think she's a she" Carlisle said helpfully

"whats wrong with it" she asked again

Alice came to my defence

" well rose, it might be something to do with the fact she just took on a pack blood-thirsty creatures, about twice her size and strength just to protect me, and the thanks she gets is being attacked by my HUMAN murduring brother!"

" It was an accident" Edward moaned, esme patted his shoulder

"so what do we do with her?" emmet asked

" maybe we should talk to her" esme said

Carlisle moved forwards, kneeling in-front of me, I tried to back away, but my leg wouldn't allow me

I growled, warning him to stay back, Edward and emmet leapt forwards, hissing

"no Edward, emmet, go back" Carlisle warned, he turned back to me

" don't be frightened wolf, we only want peace" Ha, as if I was scared

" can you understand me?" he asked, I nodded

" are you human?" I didn't do anything

" I don't think she understands what human is Carlisle" emmet said

I growled, did they think I was stupid, I turned around and ran for the forest.

Edwards pov

I really didn't mean to, but now, another human had been added to my personal list of prey, and my eyes were their for everyone to see, Carlisle forgave me, they all forgave me, they felt sorry for me, But I was dreading alice's reaction, but alice hadn't returned from her now three day long hunting trip, jasper was getting anxious, I could hear him worrying to emmet downstairs, then I heard adistant howl, suddenly a memory I had burried in my mind, that I had forced down for a year now, sprang forwards.

The day I had left the love of my life, the day I had told the biggest lie of all, that howl was one of a wolf, a wolf that sounded very familier to the one I heard that day, the whole cullen clan sprang into action, we were in the clearing the howl came from in seconds, where we were confronted by alice, who looked half dead, and a huge, blood-stained wolf that was staring at her, jasper and me leapt at it at the same time, why had it doe this to alice?

I heard alice scream for us to stop, but nor before I sent a kick that sent a painfull crack echoing around the tree's, alice explained what had happened, and I regretted what I had done immideatley, it had willingly gave itself up for alice? This animal reminded me so much of b-, her.

I didn't hear anything else anyone said, the she-wolf looked at me, straight into my eyes, like she was disappointed with me, like I had killed her inside, I stared back at her, her eyes har a wild darting look about them, like she was used to being hunted, yet they looked dead, Carlisle bent down to talk to her, and she growled at him, I ran to defend him, but he stopped me, but so soon the beautiful gold wolf turned on her tail and melted into the tree's.


	20. united by gold

Bella's pov

My heart ached more than ever, I wished I had never found them, these weren't _My cullens anymore, they were hardly the people I used to love so dearly, but I still wouldn't let my old pack have them, for both of their sakes, so I waited and watched, I could see the cullens, but they couldn't see me, I watched as Carlisle left to work everyday, I watched emmet and rose come to work on the car, I saw when alice came-outside, she would look across the forest, waiting for her huge golden friends to come back, Jasper or esme would come out and bring her back inside, the only cullen I never saw was the one I wanted to see the most, I never saw Edward, and that hurt, so near yet so far._

_Almost a month past and I didn't return to my human form, I know that the loss and pain would kill me, and then the cullen's would know it was me, at least they accepted me like this._

_Then came the day that decided everything, The day I saw Edward gain, he was there, in all his glory, the sun sent his skin glittering, but it was different tomy wolf eyes, just as beautiful, but he looked more like a stone, his skin was paler than what I remembered, his eyes had returned to gold, I could breathe again, I was so happy that in my exitment I let out three joyfull barks, alice was out of the house like a bullet, grinning towards the forest where I hid, bounding out I threw myself at Edward, but then I caught myself, what the hell did I think I was doing, I changed direction leaping at alice, sending her crashing madly to the ground, she laughed, jasper didn't, all he saw was a great monster attacking alice, he had me pinned against the floor before I had chance to even breathe, then I heard a familier, deep rumbling growl, leaping out from under jasper, I spun to face to look at the forest, where I saw six huge pairs of black eyes_

_an: _can we make it to 125 reviews, I will update as soon as we do, but since Ive updated three times today I think i'll leave you this little cliffy, enjoy and review


	21. If only

No, they wouldn't understand, they didn't understand, the pack, had come after the cullens, but this was my pack, except it wasn't, I could see sam, embry, paul and jared, my brothers, but there were two new ones, one russet, one chocolate brown, they stared at me wide eyed, sam paul, jared and embry just gazed at me sadly, before prowling forwards, I noticed everything at once, I say jared sneak round the back, paul on his tail, the two new wolves took the wings, embry guarded the perimetre, while sam went for the throat, I knew this sequence, I thought of it, we practised it, now thet were using it against me, my eyes zeroed in on sam, who was going for…

EDWARD!

Catapulting forwards, sam didn't have a chance, all he would have seen was a large snarling golden shape flying at him, he yelped when I threw him back, he was expecting an attack, but no, I would not hurt my brothers, even now, the new wolf, the russet one, obviously had a hard time controlling himself, he sunk his teeth into my leg, and the other one soon followed, I snapped at them, but did not hurt them, now sam had returned to Edward, but the cullens had recovered from the shock and began to fight back, jasper smashed paul's head into a tree, emmet had almost crushed embry, sam and Edward were fighting furiously, and Jared looked at me for help

I screamed a terrified howl, please don't let them hurt each-other I begged

Everyone stopped

Leaping between the two sides I growled menacingly at the pack, they looked a bit frightened, and took a step back, turning to the cullens I glared, untill they all backed up too, finnaly satisfied, I sat down in the middle, and waited for everything to play out.

Soon, Jared ran back to the forest, I barked for him, but he quickly returned, as a human, he spoke to me

" do they know kid?" he gestured to the cullens, he ment did they know who I was, I whined, and shook my head

" do you want to fight your pack?" I shook my head again

"then why don't you join us?"

I looked at Edward, then back to jared

Jared looked sad

" do you know who they are?" he asked me, the two new wolves took a step foreward

I shook my head once again

He pointed at the little brown one

" that's quill, he's a fast runner, not a spot on you though b-kid" I coughed uneasily

He then pointed at the big handsome russet one

"that's Jacob Do you remember him?" why was he treating me like I was five? Of course I remembered jake!

I nodded enthusiastically

Jared turned to the cullens, his eyes filled with hate

" why did you hurt her" he growled at jasper

" SHE ATTACKED ALICE!"

"she did not!"

"enough" came a dead voice from behind me, It was Edward

" what is she?" he asked

" what does she look like leech, and why does it matter to you, filthy blood-sucker" jared growled

Carlisle stepped forewards

" she won't answer us when we asked if she was human, you are human, and she knows you, is she human?"

I hated being talked about like some kind of toy, getting to my feet I went to sit next to where jared stood

He looked down at me, I moment of understanding passed between us

" no, she, isn't human, she isn't like us" but then he looked up defiantly, with a hint of pride in his eyes

" but she is our pack, she may not be as human as we are, but she is our sister, we don't care what you think, to us, she's as human as anyone else, but you DON'T care do you, you hurt her time and time again, you don't even think on it, you make me SICK leech" he spat

" come on home kid, Emily say's she misses her wolf-girl" jared said softly

" I shook my head"

" come on kid, don't do this, you need to come home"

I shook my head again

" fine, but come home I-if you need to yeah, promise?"

I nodded and barked, feeling like a giant puppy once again

Jared turned back to the cullens

" is you _dare hurt her leeches I will not rest until I have wiped this earth clean of your kind, you got that, filth?" the cullens, who seemed shocked, kept silent and nodded, Jared burt into his wolf form gave me one last look and turned to follow sam back home, I whined after them, could this be the last time I saw them? I hoped it wouldn't be._

_The Cullen's gazed at me with sad, ancient eyes, like my pain hurt them to, sighing I plopped down and laid my head on my paws, alice took a step forward which earned me a growl from jasper, she knelt down next to me and looked into my eyes " you remind me of someone wolf" she sighed "but I just don't know who just yet"_

_The rest of the cullens gave her a strange look, jasper came forwards, he murmured a low apology before gently tugging alice away, he must have know from my emotions that I wished to be left alone, alice almost immediately understood, and followed Jasper back into the house, Edward gave me a pained look, before turning for the house, winged by emmet and rose and carlisle, the only one who remained was esme, she patted my head, she reminded me so much of Emily it was painful, how I had missed esme, like how I missed renee, perhaps I missed esme more, perhaps not, I wasn't sure. Then esme turned to head inside, and I was left on my own, It began to rain, my golden hair turned darker and heavier with the water, with a sigh I leapt up, shook of my fur and padded mournfully back into the tree's_


	22. Chapter 26

an: hey guys, okay so Cross-Pixie-Kiki and SnoopyKid made me feel bad so I'm going to try to continue the story, but i'll keep MONZEY jacquelynne in mind if i would like it to be finished by someone else, thanx for reviewing...

I'm attempting to write the next chapter now

x


	23. The hardest thing to do on earth is?

An: Just a short piece to 1) to get rid of the horrific writers block which has bugged me since my last actual chapter and 2) to get me back into this story, so enjoy this preview of next chapter and some reviews would be appreciated x 

**A Year Later**

Somedays it was alright, I could deal with it, I was strong enough to be alone.

But then other days, when Edward's scent was fresh in the air I knew that I was weak, and it took everything I had, every fibre of my being not to leap through the tree's at him, Things were getting worse for me, I could feel it, sometimes I would find myself in a strang place and I couldn't remember getting there, parts of my day went missing from my memory, and I was sure I was going Mad.

The real question was, did I care?

At least when I was out of it, when I was so exhausted with life, at least then I felt numb, The numbness was far better than the pain.

Nowadays even the animals of the forest tried to avoid me, It was like they knew I was losing it.

Or it could be that I would somtimes eat one of them, It was hard to tell.

Point is, I wasn't sure how long I could last, I was sure that the lonliness wasn't doing my mental health any good, and sometimes I could swear something was watching me, something in the tree's, so now I was going mad, I'm a freaky uber wolfish ex alpha thing and a weird paranoid loner , great huh?


End file.
